the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man is a superhero who was bit by a radioactive spider, giving him the power to climb up walls and shoot spider webs. His real name is Peter Parker. Personality Peter Parker is shown to be a loyal, friendly, highly intelligent, but shy and socially awkward 17-year-old teenage superhero. Since the start of his superhero career, Peter kept his Spider-Man identity a secret from the world and to avoid joining school bands and football teams in an attempt to protect his powers and identity. Since he was offered to join the Avengers Civil War by Tony Stark / Iron Man, Peter became eager and excited to become an Avenger but was told he was not ready yet. After the Avengers Civil War, Peter still became eager to become an official member of the Avengers and continued his crime-fighting duties as Spider-Man in his upgraded suit given to him by his mentor and ally. He came into conflict against Adrian Toomes / Vulture (who became his arch-enemy) who was attempting to sell Avengers equipment on the black market and he attempted to stop him in order to prove to become an Avenger. Since Peter was a social outcast in his youth before he became Spider-Man, he works as a lone, individualistic superhero and he finds it hard when he tries to fit in with the other members of Iron Man's faction of Avengers who might ask of how old he is. After his successful mission of defeating the Vulture and his crew from stealing Avengers equipment, Peter realized that he needs to learn a lot more before becoming an official Avenger which Tony Stark applauded. Peter as Spider-Man vowed to never cause any reckless actions, since the Skirmish on the Staten Island Ferry incident. Peter Parker can also be stubborn and headstrong, disobeying Tony Stark at times (one good reason, however, is that Tony did not listen to Peter as closely as he should have, in regards to dealing with Vulture, else Peter wouldn't have felt the need to take maters into his own hands, if recklessly). However, Peter is a good boy and a big-hearted and forgiving person, risking his life to save Vulture, despite the latter attempted to kill him. Peter Parker / Spider-Man is a very brave and righteous hero as he saves numerous citizens in Queens, New York and stopping the supervillain Vulture from committing many crimes. He is also adept at making incredibly annoying jokes which sometimes annoys or irritates his allies and enemies. Powers *'Spider Sense: '''Being his most important power, Spider-Man possesses the extraordinary ability to sense when danger is about to occur before it does; this helps him counter attack the threat before it happens and helps him get ready for what's coming. This power is encorperated in his fighting style. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome.' A tingling sensation in Peter's skull warns him of danger, and how to avoid it. The stronger the tingling, the more imminent and threatening the danger is. Peter can ignore it through intense concentration, and if he is exhausted or distracted it can lose some effectiveness. This power is passive and not controlled by Peter. *'Superhuman Senses': His senses are heightened, specifically his sight as he no longer needs his glasses after the spider bite. *'Superhuman Strength: Peter can aproximately lift 10 tons. Spider-Man's strength lets him throw automobiles and most standard heavy objects. He must always pull his punches unless fighting someone the same power status as him or greater. Otherwise his blows would prove fatal. *'''Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete, though the exact extent of this speed has yet to be determined. *'Superhuman Agility: '''Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, and trampolines. Due to his incredible strength and flexibility, Peter is extremely acrobatic and is able to preform high jumps, somersaults, flips and the likeand flips. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He has developed a unique fighting style that has made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire, if he keeps a distance. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Peter's metabolism is greater thus allowing him to heal faster than a normal human. He is also more immune to toxins and alcohol and drugs will lose their effects quicker. It is unknown if his healing is fast enough to effect his aging yet or if it ever will. *'Wall-Crawling:' Peter has superstrong hairs on his palms and feet that allow him to stick to any surface. This ability appears to be consciously used and is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. The full nature of this ability has yet to be established but it seems that like the comic version of the Spider-Man clone Kaine, he is capable of using this combined with his strength to uproot objects from their place without having to fully use his hands such as when he pulled open the back window of a van that he suspend with his webs to save a boy still stuck in the van and he did with ease. Abillities *'Indomitable Will:' Spider-Man has a strong force of will, completely free of evil and temptation. He has struggled to balance his life as a student and his superhero duties. *'Genius Intellect:' Academically gifted, Peter displays an uncanny affinity for science, mathematics, mechanics, biology, and physics. Peter is very smart, specifically in chemistry and physics. *'Science Major:' He is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and is an excellent inventor. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist. He possesses enough competency in this field to invent his trademark webshooters. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Peter is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Due to his superhuman physical abilities, Peter easily surpasses normal acrobats and is able to perform somersaults, flips, spins, cartwheels, etc. *'Skilled Combatant:' Thanks to Peter's amazing superhuman physiology, acrobatic powers and spider sense, he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant using a fighting style derived from his spider-like abilities, he made his own street style that could rival virtually any combatant out of sheer volatility to standard fighting techniques (e.g. webbing, wall crawling, super strength to lift heavy objects, etc.) Using a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, speed, equilibrium, Spider-sense, and web-shooters, Peter is able to utilize an devastating acrobatic fighting style that makes him a formidable opponent and allowed him to easily take down thugs, cops (be it regular officiers or SWAT officiers) and even the more physically powerful Lizard. *'Web-Slinging': Peter uses his web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Manhattan. It is unknown how fast but he seems to be able cover much of the city in a considerable amount of time. Equipment *'Web-Shooters:' Parker's brilliance at physical science allowed him to create web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man. The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot thin strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure. Spider-Man's webs can be used to ensnare and immobilize his opponents. Also, Spider-Man moves through locations by shooting a web-line and attaching it to an object (most often a building). He then swings, shoots another web-line, attaches it, and repeats the process. It appears to be able to hold more than one web cartridge in case more is needed. *'Web Fluid:' A shear-thinning liquid, virtually solid until a shearing force is applied to it, rendering it fluid, whose exact formula remains unknown, but is rumored to be related to nylon. The web line’s tensile strength is estimated to be 120 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. Looking at his father's research, Peter was able to perfect a fluid that mimicked a spider's webbing, although it was much stronger. *'Spider-Man's Suit:' This suit was made using spandex which provides flexible movement, yet it does not give any protection which is vulnerable to dangers. Trivia *Spider-Man will meet our heroes in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Captain America: Civil War. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Inventors Category:Strong Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Geniuses Category:Deceased characters Category:Ressurected Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Warriors Category:Determined Characters Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:The Avengers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Bond Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Athletic Characters Category:Marvel characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Strategists Category:Adventurers Category:Bond Creators Category:Orphaned Characters Category:Gadgeteers Category:Brutes Category:Scapegoats Category:One-Man Army Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Charismatic Category:Victims of Thanos' Snap